


bundled up, warmer than ever

by sarangway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Summer, all the soft stuff u need in a balanced breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: donghyuck decides to sneak in.





	bundled up, warmer than ever

mornings are weirdly still in the summer.

there’s something about the sun rising a bit earlier than usual and the quietness outside in early mornings that makes it odd to be awake. it’s bright out, but everyone is still resting, and it makes mark want to fall back asleep. despite this, he stays awake a bit longer, because he cherishes the moments of silence other than white noise from outside. being friends with people like chenle did that to a person.

the blanket he used was wrapped around him entirely, only his head popping out from the top to look around the room slowly. his eyes flickered between the window who’s curtains were still closed and the ceiling, but they hit the window again when he heard it start to open from the outside and saw a tiny head peak inside. donghyuck. of course.

he kicked his leg over the ledge and propped the window open more, wiggling through the tight space and not even checking if mark was awake yet - though he was silent enough that it wouldn’t have woken him anyway. after sliding in, he pulled the window back down from the inside and shut the curtains again, only to pad over to mark’s bed and crawl in next to him. he tugged the blanket for a moment until mark released his grip on it, and he shifted around until he was comfortable next to him.

very breathlessly, he whispered, “hi.”

“hi. why didn’t you use the door?” mark stared at the golden boy as he patted his hair back in place after that elaborate event.

“i didn’t want to wake your mom.” donghyuck was staring at mark’s half-awake eyes with bright ones, and it was clear he woke himself up by sneaking in. “you look pretty in this lighting.”

“what? am i ugly at night then?”

donghyuck pondered for a second almost as if he was recalling what mark looked like at night before nodding. he was lucky mark was too comfortable to kick him. “are you gonna go back to sleep?”

mark nodded with half-lidded eyes, and donghyuck snuggled in closer with an arm around mark’s waist before nodding silently. mark was already finding it hard not to be lulled back to slumber when he felt the younger’s body heat paired with the blanket, but he struggled for donghyuck until he nodded back. “okay, you can sleep. i’ll protect you.”

mark wasn’t quite sure what he needed to be protected from, but he was thankful all the same and pressed a warm kiss on the top of donghyuck’s head before falling back into the summer dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is like impossibly short..., it’s currently 6:25am and i’m laying in bed like mark lol  
> my first markhyuck!! how did i do?! really loving writing nct lately so be sure to see more from me hehe~  
> talk to me on tumblr @luk1ss or my nct au twitter!!


End file.
